


Day 2: Puppies are Forever

by HeartbreakAshton94



Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [2]
Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton - Freeform, Calum - Freeform, Christmas, Christmas Eve, M/M, Puppies, pressents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-02
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:20:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21638011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartbreakAshton94/pseuds/HeartbreakAshton94
Summary: Calum wants a puppy for Christmas
Relationships: Calum Hood/Ashton Irwin
Series: 24 Days of 5SOS [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1558933
Kudos: 16





	Day 2: Puppies are Forever

Calum loves dogs and has always wanted one of his own. 

He remembers asking their local mall Santa every year when his parents would take him and his older sister for their annual Santa photos. 

No matter how many times he begged his mother would say the same thing "remember Calum, Puppies are forever not just for Christmas" 

Now he's older and living in his own place with his boyfriend of 2 years. He's been busting poor Ashton's balls since they moved in to get a dog. 

This particular Christmas Eve morning Ashton told him that he'd get his Christmas present early. The curly blonde had blindfolded him once he had sat in the car. 

"Ashy, where are we?" Calum asks once he hears the car had stopped and the door clicks open. 

"You'll find out soon" Ashton responds helping the Kiwi boy out of the vehicle and leads him to the surprise location. 

"Ok, you can take the blindfold off now"

Calum reaches behind to untie the bandanna and gasps when he realizes where he is. Ashton had brought him to the local animal shelter. 

"Merry Christmas Pup, pick whichever dog your heart desires" 

"Holy Christ on a bike! Thank you thank you!" He exclaims jumping onto Ashton and clings on like a koala. 

After an hour and a half of playing with all the dogs in the shelter (he wanted to give them all a fair chance) Calum had chosen a male corgi/husky mix which he named Duke. Their car now filled to the brim with various dog food and supplies from the pet store down the road from the shelter. 

The entire drive home Calum sings to his new fluffy companion.

"Oh, oh my sweet, oh my sweet  
Little puppy from the window  
I will never let you go  
'Cause now you are my family  
Oh my cute, oh my cute  
Little puppy from the window  
I've been waiting for you so long  
I'll never let you down"


End file.
